


The ShuttleBae

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack but still Emotional, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Kinda?, Other, Visual Novel, its pretty darn cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: A Miracle has happened to the USS Enterprise's resident Miracle Worker, Montgomery Scott! Out of nowhere, the shuttle near and dear to both his heart and home (Engineering), the USS Galileo, is able to converse with him? What does the shuttle want to say so urgently, and how will Scotty respond? (Visual Novel)





	The ShuttleBae

**Platform:** HTML5 (browser game - may glitch on mobile browser)

It's probably more emtional than you're thinking.

[The ShuttleBae(Visual Novel) by Autumn Cryptids](https://autumncryptids.itch.io/the-shuttlebae)

Feedback is welcome! Happy Valentine's Day! <3


End file.
